CSI: Kilimanjaro
by GSRFAN91
Summary: A charity event brings the CSI team closer together and gives them memory's to share forever. GSR. YOBLING. Nick and Greg friendship. Maybe some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea what sprang to mind. I have researched alot about the Comic Relief climb, and thought it would be fun to do a story with what the CSI team would do on Mt. Kilimanjaro :))**

**Thanks to Louise. For listening to my ramberlings and reading through :))**

**Disclaimer - I Don't own anything. Just messing around with a few things to produce a story :)**

**Summary- A charity event brings the CSI team closer together and gives them memory's to share forever. GSR. YOBLING. Nick and Greg friendship. Maybe some OOC.  
**

**CSI: Kilimanjaro**

**Chapter 1  
**

"You have done what?" Catherine was the first one to speak. Heads from the lab technicians turned towards to break room the same thing running through there minds "What the hell?"

"I signed us all up to climb Mountain Kilimanjaro for charity." Greg repeated uncomfortable with the 5 members of the CSI team staring at him with shock.

"Greg" Grissom started with a slow shake of his head. "You do know that we won't be doing this. Ecklie won't approve of it. I mean the whole night shift gone for a week?"

"Ecklie has approved it. We haven't had a new case in weeks." Greg stated growing confident. "From Monday all of us have a weeks holiday, the day shift is taking on our cases. Ecklie says good luck and if we get to the summit he will donate $100 to each member who passes."

"What's the charity?" Sara asked, no shock just wonder in her voice.

"The orphans in Africa."

"And what made you do this?" Nick spoke "What made you think we wanted to do this?"

"Nick have you seen the conditions those poor kids work everyday for as little as $1. I watched a documentary the other day about it. Children young as five working from 5am to 9pm at night just so they can live. They don't go to school; some doesn't even know how to talk. It sickened me so I decided to help out and thought because all of you would feel the same way that I do you would join."

"Well I am in." Sara said with a small smile earning a few eyebrows to raise around the group. "Hey, it's for charity and besides I have always wanted to do something for charity but have never had the time. Now we have the time the place and everything am not going to pass on this opportunity"

Hearing Sara's speech Warrick spoke up for the first time. "I'm in also, poor souls deserve to get an education."

Warrick and Sara went to stand next to Greg backing their sides while Nick Catherine and Grissom looked at each other.

"Fine, I'm in, only because I'll have nothing better to do" Nick grinned slightly, punching Greg softly in the arm.

That left Grissom and Catherine. Grissom was the closest to the door and looked like he was going to leave any minute, where Catherine was staring into the eyes of Greg.

"I obviously cant do it. What about Lindsey?" Catherine stated.

"Catherine, come on! We all know Lindsey is off to Paris on a school trip for a week. Stop making excuses!" Warrick grinned winking at Catherine before she sighed loudly and stood next to Warrick.

"Just leaves you now Grissom" Greg said.

"I don't know Greg, the lab needs me"

"Excuses, Excuses" Sara sighed rolling her eyes "Griss, it's for charity with us all in we could get enough money to at least help out a few of the orphans."

"Yeah, come on man" Nick and Warrick said together.

Looking at his team members, his friends, looking at the hope in their eyes he shrugged his shoulders lightly before taking in a deep breath. "Okay fine. I'll do it."

Cheers erupted around the break room. Everybody started getting excited even Grissom cracked a smile before Greg calmed everyone down by handing them a piece of thick paper each.

"On here it tells you what you will need, what we will be doing, the map ETC. We will all meet at the airport around midnight on Sunday" Pausing to hand out envelope to each one of the team before continuing "Here is your plane tickets, if any other problems just ask."

"Wow Greg you have it all sorted out haven't you. How did you know we would all say yes?" Sara questioned.

"I didn't. But I thought if you lot wouldn't do it, I would have had to ask some of the day shift." Greg shrugged.

"Well guys, breaks over, back to work we will talk about this later." Grissom was the first to leave the room then the whole team went there separate ways with small smiles on their faces.

**TBC****- ****Please review and let me know what you think... :))  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya again. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed this story :) This is just a quick short chapter to get things going. I have the 3rd chapter already written which is another short one. Hopefully after that the chapters will be long ones. Please review and tell me what you think of this idea.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!  
**

**CSI: Kilimanjaro**

**Chapter 2.**

"Wow you all actually turned up. I thought some of you would back out" Greg grinned.

The whole CSI team was waiting at the gate for their flight to Africa. Greg was dressed in Khaki shorts and a loose blue shirt; Catherine was wearing three quarter white jeans with a loose pink blouse. Nick and Warrick dressed similar, both with Light denim jeans, Nick had a green t-shirt, where Warrick had a brown t-shirt. Sara was in her usual black pants but had a yellow-chequered top. Grissom wore his baggy blue jeans, a grey shirt and of course his straw hat.

"Has everyone got everything on the list?" Greg asked.

Everyone nodded and smiled. "So how much did you guys raise?" Sara asked.

"I got $600 up to yet, if I reach the summit add another $500 on top" Nick stated proudly.

"I got $1000 all together." Warrick frowned. Upset that Nick raised more.

"Yeh, me too" Grissom and Sara said together.

"I got $2000, my family was being very generous." Greg grinned. Everyone turned to Catherine to see her grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I can beat all of you put together." If it was possible Catherine's grin got bigger before she continued "10,000 smackaroonies baby."

"Sam" Everyone mumbled except Sara.

"Does it really matter who we got the money off? Just think about how much this money is going to help the children," Sara told them kindly. That was the last thing said between them before they all took their seats to wait for their flight.

They didn't have to wait long before the announcement that they flight was ready to board came from the speakers.

"No going back now." Grissom muttered mainly to himself. Even though all the team heard.

"Come on Grissom. It will be a laugh a week with your best friends." Catherine smirked before following Warrick onto the plane.

"Yeh a laugh" Grissom repeated sarcastically, shaking his head softly before being the last one to board the plane.

**TBC - I know a very short chapter. I'll be either posting the 3rd chapter tonight or tomorrow depending on how many reviews I get :) So go on click the button down there and let me know if this story is worth continuing :))  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeing as I have gotten a few reviews in the space of a couple of hours I thought I would post this short chapter. This is yet another chapter to get you into the story the next one hopefully will be longer and with more interacting with the team. Thanks for the reviews :))**

**CSI: Kilimanjaro**

**Chapter 3.**

"Wow it really is something" Warrick whispered looking up at Mount Kilimanjaro.

"I totally agree with you there man" Nick Agreed.

After 11 hours on a plane, most of the team was already exhausted before they even started to get on to the trail to the summit. Catherine looked worst for wear. Her hair and make up wasn't as perfect as it was before the excruciating flight. All the team laughed at her, that was until she threatened to push the next one to laugh back down the mountain and with the seriousness in her eyes the laughter abruptly stopped.

The queue to register for the climb at Lander Ross gate, the entrance to the national park, was a long one. They waited at least 2 hours before finally getting change into their hiking gear and getting on their way. The team got separated into two jeeps. Sara, Grissom and Nick in one. Greg, Warrick and Catherine in another to be driven to the start of the trail.

"Right guys" the guide spoke up for the first time in perfect English. "My names is Diallo, and I will be your guide on this journey to the summit. First off I would like you to take your climbing poles out of your backpack and use these to support you. I know you're tired from your long flight, and these will help you."

"What do you mean? we have to start climbing now?" Catherine asked, her voice going higher on each word.

"Yes" Diallo didn't seem surprised to see Catherine stress. "About 800 metres. In around 4 hours you will be able to rest."

Hearing the moans and sighs coming from the team behind her Sara held her hands up and sighed, "Guys please. You're all moaning already. Its only 800 metres the sooner we start the quicker we will be able to sleep. Come on we haven't come all the way here to bail out before we are even on the trail."

Sara's speech got through to most of the team. Catherine was still sulking. But with a little nudge of Warrick she followed the guide and the rest of the team on the trail, taking her anger out on her climbing poles by slamming them in to ground with each step.

**TBC- I know it's short but like I said. Please review and I'll try update within the next few days :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, heres another chapter. I wont be updating for a couple of days, I have one hell of a busy week this week. the next chapter will be up early next week hopefully. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**CSI: Kilimanjaro**

**Chapter 4.**

"That didn't go as slow as I thought it would" Warrick mumbled. All the team including Catherine had made it to Big tree camp in just less than 4 hours. Diallo had told them that it was the fastest anyone had gotten there, all the team felt proud with themselves well except Catherine who was still sulking over having to walk.

"How about we set up camp then put some food together?" Greg asked. Seeing the faces of his friends lighten up over the prospect of food, he himself couldn't contain his smile.

"There's three tents," Diallo stated. "I am sure you wouldn't mind pairing up."

Before Diallo could say anything else Catherine's excited voice spoke up. "Me and Warrick will have one tent, Nick and Greg you wouldn't mind sharing would you? Grissom and Sara you can have one all by yourselves" Seeing the smug grin on Catherine's face both Grissom and Sara groaned whilst Nick, Greg and Warrick all laughed and grinned at Catherine for her idea.

"Well it's sorted" Diallo couldn't help but smile. "I'll set up fire, you can get yourselves sorted. Rice and potatoes sound nice?" The groans from the members of the team made Diallo grin even more. "_This is going to be one hell of a trip."_

After all the team had eaten, they went off into their own tents settling down for the night knowing they have a day ahead of them. Warrick and Catherine were still deep in a conversation about colleges for Lindsey. Greg and Nick were laughing between themselves about one night down the town, and Grissom and Sara was blushing slightly not looking at each other on the way to their tent.

"This is so embarrassing." Grissom mumbled under his breath holding the waterproof sheet open so Sara could step into their home for the next 7 days.

"What is so embarrassing?"

"This. I don't understand why they couldn't have brought six tents for six members of the team" He moaned.

"If you're that bothered about sharing a tent with me, I'll go ask one off the guys to swap" Sara said softly trying to disguise the hurt in her voice.

"Don't" Grissom Grabbed hold of Sara's wrist before she could unzip the door. Sara dragged her wrist away from his grip and went to curl up in her sleeping back at the far end of the tent. Her back towards Grissom.

Climbing into his own sleeping bag, he sighed softly before apologizing. "I am sorry Sara, I am not bothered about sharing this tent with you, it's just I am use to having things to myself."

Waiting for her reply, all Grissom heard was her soft low breathing and a load yelp from Greg and Nick tent, which made him jump and laugh nervously at himself for being startle. Realising Sara was asleep he whispered, "I am sorry Sara" before falling into a restless sleep, not knowing Sara was wide awake and wiping a tear away from her eyes before it fell onto her cheeks.

**TBC - What ya think...? the next chapter is half written and the way its going, it will be a longer one then this :) please review x  
**


End file.
